In many fields of endeavour, the content of electronic documents is viewed, reviewed, and revised. Over the lifetime of a document, then, many revisions can occur. Some of these revisions are saved, creating an archive history of various versions of the document. Thus, as the number of document versions increases, so does the storage space used to maintain the revision history.